Yo-Kai Watch Gobble Gobble Getaway
by NewComer1
Summary: Thanksgiving Special for "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher" series: Yuray and Lasagnyan helps a famous celebrity, the talking Terry Turkey from the studio executive! Will they able to escape alive! (A Parody based on the episode of Regular Show, "That's My Television")


**Yo-Kai Watch Gobble-Gobble Getaway**

It was that time again. The leaves have turned into a beautiful mix of red, yellow, and brown colors. The cool air breezed through the air. The autumn season was back again this year, and today was a very special day.

At the convention center in Sakura New Town, there was a special event going on. It was the first-time Thanksgiving Special Festival, hosted by a famous American TV studio, Gobble Gobble Studio Inc.

As the event was occurring, the people gathered near the stage area, where they were hosting a special show.

"Now, presenting the executive of the studio, Mr. Pilgrim!" stated the announcer as the crowd cheered when an elderly man in a business suit came up to the stage, waving at them.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the first-time Thanksgiving Special Festival here at your local town's convention center! My name is Mr. AJ Pilgrim," he introduced himself. "Are you all excited today?"

"YEAH!" The crowds replied.

"Well, for today and today only, we will have the first autographing from our very own superstar of your favorite sitcom TV series, Terry Turkey's House, let's watch some of Terry Turkey's moments!" He stated as the TV monitor begin playing some footage.

The first footage showed a silly-looking Turkey with crossed eyes, wearing a pilgrim hat and white neck collar with red necktie (for some odd reasons), holding a spoon.

"I got the cranberry!" Turkey talked.

"Terry, when I meant to make the cranberry, I don't literally mean a room full of cranberry!" A man complained as the kitchen room was literally full of cranberries.

The crowds laughed in response to that.

"I want to watch sports!" One boy yelled.

"I want to watch my drama!" A girl yelled back as they fought over the remote controller.

"Come on, guys. Let me gobble try," Terry Turkey said calmly.

The crowds laughed in response to Terry Turkey's demeanor.

"My parents don't let me do anything!" The girl moaned as she cried over her bed.

"Well, I hope you enjoy this pumpkin pie," Terry Turkey offered, giving a hug to the girl.

"Aaaahhh…." The crowds said as they then laughed again.

"And now, the moment y'all waiting for…. Terry Turkey!" The executive announced as the superstar, the talking turkey himself, appeared on the stage, with fireworks and confetti flying everyone while the crowds cheered.

"I got the cranberry!" Terry Turkey said excitedly as he said a quote from his show.

"And now, time to pick out the lucky few who will get his one and only first-ever autograph from this raffle!" The executive said as he nodded to the stage crew as she began spinning the raffle ball.

She then handed a slip of raffle to the executive. The crowds waited with anticipation, each holding their lucky number for a chance to win.

"And the lucky number is…. 554321," he announced.

"HEEE-HAAWWWW!" A familiar voice screamed out loud in the crowds. That familiar person or rather a familiar Yokai was Lasagnyan, along with Yuray. They came to the festival to meet Terry Turkey.

"Congratulations, Miss Lasagnyan!" Yuray said happily as they both walked up to the stage, passing through the crowds. Some crowds didn't look so happy that they didn't get the pick.

"Hello, ladies," Terry Turkey said. Luckily, everybody didn't know that they are Yokai due to the magic leaf they have on their head, which allowed Yokai to disguise themselves as a human.

"Howdy, Mr. Terry Turkey! I watch all of your show's episodes and your biggest fan," Lasagnyan said.

"Glad to hear that! Here ya go!" Terry Turkey signed a box set and handed it quickly to Lasagnyan and Yuray. However, it wasn't an autograph that they thought they would receive, but a message that says, "Meet me in the bathroom!".

"Meet me in the bathroom," he whispered to them, looking a bit concerned and afraid.

"Well, folks! Glad to be heard and see you all. Please enjoy the rest of the festival, gobble gobble," Terry Turkey said as he left from the stage as quickly as possible.

"Oh my. What was that about?" Yuray asked, looking very confused.

"I don't know, but something is up. Let's just meet him then," Lasagnyan said decisively.

A little bit later, Lasagnyan and Yuray went to the restroom, where they are supposed to meet Terry Turkey.

"Mr. Terry Turkey, are you in here?" Yuray called.

"In here!" They heard a voice coming from one of the toilets. They opened the door and met with Terry Turkey.

"Howdy again, Mr. Terry Turkey, why didn't you sign the box set? Why did you tell us to meet here?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Sorry about all that, gobble, but it was the only way to do this," Terry Turkey answered.

"What do you mean, Mr. Turkey?" Yuray asked.

"I'm being held as a prisoner!" Terry Turkey revealed, which surprised both Lasagnyan and Yuray.

"What do you mean, y'all?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Yes, by who?" Yuray asked further.

"The studio executive…." Terry Turkey answered. "It all started when the show became popular in my home country. Ever since it first aired, the viewer rating went up than expected. I have to make every appearance in public and media wherever I go. When the TV revival was announced, I demanded to opt-out, but he won't let me get out of my contract! I had to work as a celebrity for the rest of my life."

What they heard was horrible. Yuray and Lasagnyan didn't like this at all.

"Oh my! That's terrible!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Well, tootin! That rotten scumbag of an executive!" Lasagnyan said angrily. "I am your big fan, Mr. Terry Turkey. When I was orig…. ah-hem, I mean when I was with an old friend, he and I enjoyed watching your show every time whenever we had a good time and a bad time."

"Mr. Turkey, is there anything we can do to help you?" Yuray asked.

"Thank you, ladies," he said. "If there is a chance for me to escape from this."

"What is it?" Yuray asked.

"I want to watch the sunset at the cliffside," he answered honestly.

"Well, then, what we y'all waiting here for? We're going to get you to see that sunset at the cliffside," Lasagnyan said.

"Thank you, ladies," he said with a bit of tear in his eye.

Meanwhile, the executive met up with two bodyguards just outside the restroom.

"Where is Terry Turkey?" He asked in a serious tone.

"He's in the restroom, sir," the bodyguard said.

"Let me get through!" He bossed as he shoved them to the side and opened the door. He checked every toilet, but he was nowhere to find.

"He escaped!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, while they were distracted, Yuray, Lasagnyan, and Terry Turkey went to his trailer to get some stuff before they leave.

"Quickly, in here," he said as he opened the door.

He began packing up some stuff, a bag of birdseed that is.

"This is my food. I need this whenever I am hungry," he explained shortly.

Yuray checked the window and saw the executive and the two bodyguards walking over to the trailer.

"Oh my!" She yelped as she quickly locked the door. "They're coming over here!"

"Terry Turkey, I know you're in there!" The executive began banging the door. "Come out of there!"

"Over here, y'all!" Lasagnyan stated as they exited out of the windows and quickly ran off.

The executive and bodyguards waited until they heard an engine roared and saw Terry Turkey on a van with Lasagnyan and Yuray driving it.

"They are getting away!" Executive yelled as he took out his phone. "Security, we have an escapee! Stop them!"

The chase began. Two security cars chased after the van that Yuray and others were driving.

"Good thing I passed my driving test and got my license two weeks ago, but this wasn't what I attended to drive for!" Yuray pointed out.

"Just keep driving, Yuray! They're right behind us!" Lasagnyan warned as she looked at the rear mirror.

The security guard at the gate was just relaxing, drinking his coffee and some donuts until he noticed the van crashed through the gate, followed up by the two security vehicles chasing after it.

"They're chasing after us!" Terry Turkey screamed.

"Lose them, Yuray!" Lasagnyan stated.

"Alright!" Yuray said as she turned and twisted as she drove faster.

The two vehicles chased after the van. Up ahead, there was a roadblock due to a construction site up ahead. There was also a ramp truck.

"Hang on, everyone!" Yuray said as she drove faster and then the van went upward the ramp successfully.

The two security vehicles were surprised, and they stopped before it hit the ramp.

"Hee-haw! We lost them!" Lasagnyan cheered, but it wasn't over yet.

Suddenly, a helicopter flew over them and began shooting at them with bullets.

"Oh my! They're shooting at us!" Yuray screamed.

Meanwhile, more vehicles came behind them, with one black car that had the executive on as the front seat passenger.

"Remember, men! I want to keep Terry Turkey alive!" The executive said through the com.

"Keep him alive, sir? But why?" the driver asked.

"He's a television icon! He doesn't deserve freedom! He deserves to make me money!" The executive answered.

"How do we get rid of that dang copter?!" Lasagnyan asked.

"Just keep it steady!" Terry Turkey said as he opened a hidden hatch underneath the chair, revealing a secret storage space that had a missile launcher inside it.

"Oh my! Where did you get that?" Yuray asked as she looked surprised.

"It was a gift from the Russian Prime Minister," Terry Turkey said honestly. "He loves the show!"

Terry Turkey went up the roof of the van while it was still moving. He pointed the missile launcher at the helicopter, getting a precise lock-on on it.

"I hope you got the gravy!" Terry Turkey said as he pressed the trigger.

The missile fired and then blown up the helicopter. Luckily, the pilot got out of the helicopter before it exploded.

"Alright!" The trio cheered, but suddenly, they had to come to a stop.

Another roadblock was ahead, but this time was a burning pile of trash by a group of angry-looking fans.

"Turn back, y'all!" Lasagnyan said.

The fan chased after them and one of them jumped onto the side door next to the driver's seat.

"What are you doing, maim?! We're just trying to help him escape!" Yuray asked.

"We don't care what you are doing! We just want that box set signed by Terry Turkey!" The angry fan argued.

"Look out!" Terry Turkey yelled.

Yuray stopped the van when they realized that they were trapped. The angry fan stopped, too as the executive came off from the car, just clapping slowly.

"Well down, ladies. Well done," he said calmly, yet strangely scary. "That was quite a scene you made. If you were an action superstar, then that would have been a great stunt you pulled off, I have to say."

"Why is he talking like that?" Yuray asked.

"That's what they all say before they say the death blow!" Terry Turkey stated.

"Unfortunately, our researcher showed that nobody wants the heroes to win anymore. Our demographic says so and we spend millions to prevent something like this to happen," he explained. "Fortunately, we found an effective solution."

Out of the same black car, a big, muscular man with all different kinds of weapons, such as swords and guns, and even gun combined with sword showed himself.

"For you see, we found out young boys from ages 10 to 18 find the most brutal, violence to deal with this kind of situation," the executive said. "I would highly suggest you leave out of the van. Unless, of course, you all want to be annihilated."

Yuray and Lasagnyan looked at each other. They cannot go forward or go backward. They decided to stop the engine and give themselves in.

The bodyguards approached them and got them out with their hands tied behind them.

"Find it!" The angry fan shouted as they scrabbled inside the van.

"Where is that boxset?!" One of them yelled.

"I want you to eliminate these lovely ladies," the executive ordered.

"I gobble sorry, you guys," Terry Turkey apologized.

"Keep moving!" The bodyguard yelled.

Lasagnyan then thought up a plan and whispered something to Yuray.

"When I give the signal, you start the van," she said.

Yuray nodded in agreement.

"Hey, y'all!" Lasagnyan yelled at the angry fans. "Looking for this!" She showed the boxset up in the air.

"Ah! The boxset!" The angry fan yelled out.

"Well, come and get it!" Lasagnyan threw it to the muscular guy, who advertently caught it. That was when the group of fan tackled him down like a football player.

"Come on, Mr. Turkey!" Yuray grabbed Terry Turkey by his feather hand and they go back on the van. They started the van and escaped, but this time, by getting off the bridge.

"Nooooo! You won't get away from me, Terry Turkey!" The executive jumped onto the van.

"Well, have a stuffing of this!" Terry Turkey threw his bag of birdseed at the executive's face, causing him to fall off from the van.

The van went overboard the bridge but luckily landed safely in a pile of pillows carried by a cargo ship. They were able to get back on land and managed to drive away. An hour later, they arrived at the location.

"This is it," Yuray said. They arrived at the cliffside, just in time for the sunset.

"Wow…. It's much more beautiful than I thought!" Terry Turkey said.

"It's a lovely view," Yuray commented.

"After going through all that, I'm glad that we got here," Lasagnyan said.

"Thank you, Yuray and Lasagnyan. It wasn't for you both taking me here, I would've never been here," Terry Turkey said thankfully.

"Your welcome, Mr. Turkey. We're glad to help," Lasagnyan said.

And so they watched the sunset together peacefully.

"Wait for a second!" Ken stopped them. It was him with Yuray and Lasagnyan in their living room. They were telling a story to pass the time. "What kind of crazy story is that?" He asked.

"Well, Master Ken, the moral of the story is to help others and be thankful for the moment you shared with one another," Yuray answered.

"That's right, y'all," Lasagnyan agreed.

"I get that, but the story itself didn't even make sense! Why were you both being chased by those men and helicopters? And what's with a talking turkey?" Ken asked as he was very confused.

"Well, Master Ken, that would be another story to tell later," Yuray said as she winked at the end.

* * *

**Hello, Yo-Kai fans! This is NewComer1 and I am back with another Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher one-shot holiday special! This time is for Thanksgiving! **

**I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving with your family or love ones, and good shopping spree on Black Friday. I know I haven't been active with any of my stories, but I will get back to them and there will be more stuff coming next month and in new year. **

**Thank you for reading this and I hope to see you guys later. Have a nice day! **


End file.
